The Phoenix Lament
by Amortentia Vale
Summary: Follow up to 'A Single Tear Drop'. The battle of Hogwarts is now upon them and they both know that this could be the last time they see each other. Danger causes them to seperate and through fighting for Harry, will they both survive?


**The Phoenix Lament**

"No" she whispered. Her voice lost from sudden shock. Her whole body was shaking. Her lips started to quiver. Water began to drip rapidly from her eyes. She turned away and began to run. To run as far away as she possibly could. To be as far away from everyone as she could. To make everything seem unreal. To somehow find him again...

This is it, she thought as prepared herself. She gazed from the balcony she once created from her own tears and saw her professor preparing the castles grounds. She saw as her professor enchanted suits of armour that began to march from the castle. She then saw her other professors work together to perform a charm, a charm that created a magical protection barrier over the whole castle; _Repello Inimicum_. She saw as it spread across the whole castle with a silver glow, trapping teachers and students within the castle grounds, however protecting them from the dark forces lying beyond...

As he had just come back from the Great Hall, he ran to the Room of Requirement. He longed to see her. Having been getting ready along with his family for whom he had not seen in a while, he was pre-pared to face the fact that it could be the last time he saw any of them. He watched her. He saw her as she stood on the balcony watching the preparation take place. He saw her beautiful long dark hair floating in the wind. He remembered the first time he ever saw her, how mesmerised he was over her incredible beauty. He knew this could be the last time he would ever see her. Slowly he walked over from the shadows and stood beside her. She turned to face him. As they stood face to face memorizing each other's face she took her had (imprinted with a snowflake) and brush her fingers through his fair hair. He then moved his face in towards hers so her nose was touching his. He looked straight into her soft brown eyes. Her eyes began to water as she smiled as pushed out her lips to touch his.

As they gathered their wands, they walked past a few students who were still in the room of requirement. As they walked hand in hand, they looked over at their friends smiling at them as if to say goodbye. Standing at the door of the room of requirement they each took a deep breath before releasing each other's hand and walked out of the door...

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" they heard a high pitched wheazy voice speak as they walked down the stairs to the hall entrance. Two figures appeared wearing all black. One was stocky and small the other squat and lumpy.

"Finally decided to emerge have we" laughed Alecto Carrow along with her brother Amycus who laughed in a deep wheezy voice.

"This is our war too, _Professor Carrow_ and don't you forget it. Don't you forget it" She spoke sourly at him, looking into her murky eyes.

"Oh it is, is it? We'll just have to see about that" Amycus said with an evil smile. "You see the Headmaster has known you've been hiding in the school for a while. Had he been able to prove this to the Ministry, you would have been lying in Azkaban for weeks now" Amycus and then turned to face him "And as for you, your family are already being kept under the close watch of the Ministry due to your association with Harry Potter"

"You make it sound as if it's something to be ashamed of, _Professor_" He spoke as he walked towards them both. "My family and I have supported Harry Potter throughout his entire life at Hogwarts, and we will carry on supporting him through this War. Harry Potter is the most noble and bravest man I have ever known" He spoke with pride. Now standing face to face, Amycus Carrow looked right into his face and laughed wheazily along with his sister. He turned around and started to walk away.

He could not take anymore. Anger pumped around his whole body. He seized his wand from the side pocket of his trousers and struck it toward them both. A spark came flying out towards Alecto, however being aware in time she quickly spun around in time to block the spell.

"Oh you stupid little boy, I'll teach you something" Alecto said as range struck she face. She pulled her arm back fiercely in order to strike him with a dark curse however Amycus blocked her before she could.

"No no sis, this one thinks he's brave. Let's leave him to the Dark Lord" he cackled wheazily. He began to walk away, Alecto following him behind.

Adrenaline was running through her veins. Her legs flew over rubble, stone and mud. She turned her head to the side only to see the horror of it right behind her; a 12ft, 2 ton mountain troll. It was getting closer, and despite her knowing it would be inevitably impossible to outrun she ran as fast as the wind could take her. As she ran through the courtyard she saw as her army, her teachers and her friends fought for what right, fought for their lives, fought for Harry...

Sparks flew all around within the grounds of Hogwarts, rubble and stone falling from the castle walls. Masses of death eaters surround the forest. She felt as if her body was trying to outrun her; she was exhausted yet still ran as fast as legs could carry her. Then suddenly everything stopped. The mountain troll became bewitched and fell backwards suddenly. She heard a painful dark echoing voice in her ears. It was the voice of the Dark Lord.

_ "If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste... I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour... I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you... I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

She fell to ground and started to wheeze heavily. Her eyes were dry and weak, her body felt bruised. Her ears heard only the sound of the Phoenix Lament; the cries of Fawkes the Phoenix. Her heart, now beating faster than ever, was the only organ in her body she understood as she heard it call out to him.

As her mind began to come together again, she lifted herself up. She rubbed her eyes lightly with the back of her hand sweeping away the dust. As she took her hands from her eyes she saw clearly the true disaster of the battle. The mountain troll that had just chased her lay still on the ground unconscious. Stone and rubble surround the front of the courtyard. Bodies of innocent victims lay cold on the ground. She felt a cold itch in the palm of her right hand. She looked to see that her snowflake imprint felt painfully cold. She knew something must was wrong.

She began to walk as fast as she could towards the ruins of the castle. Her heart was still beating fast and her head full on panic and anxiety. As she came to the entrance of the castle she looked back over at the desolation and disaster within the castle grounds. She then looked up into the sky and saw the bright red feathers of Fawkes flying around the castle grounds singing in pain and sorrow. Walking into the castle she saw her teachers and friends who turned to look up at her. She took no notice of them and walked on through to the Great Hall to see masses of people. More of her friends turned to look at her with pitiful expressions on faces as if they knew something she didn't, yet she was still oblivious to this and carried on walking through the Great Hall.

She then saw them, his family, all crowded round together crying in agony. All of his family were there, except for him. Deep in her heart she already knew, yet her mind refused to believe it. She walked over to them slowly but steadily. His family turned around as they realised she was walking towards them. They looked at her in remorse.

"An.." his sister called to her as tears streamed down her pale face. His sister then stepped aside reveal what she had feared. There he lay, on the floor of the Great Hall as peaceful as an angel and as cold as a snowflake...


End file.
